Super Smash Bros.
Super... SMAAAAAASH Brothers! The Review Gameplay Super SMAASH Bros. has you beat people beat up, but instead of actual fighting game characters, it is now Nintendo characters! You have 12 characters! These characters are: # Mario # Luigi # Captain Falcon # Kirby # Fox # Samus # Pikachu # Jigglypuff # Ness # Donkey Kong # Link # Yoshi Now to the actual gameplay, in regular fighting games, you assault characters to lower their HP, but in the world of SMAASH, you assault characters to build up their damage meter, the higher the damage, the more the characters fly! If your opponents get knocked off the screen, that’s K.O.! If you ''get knocked off the stage, don’t friggin’ worry, you have a comeback! Just jump or use a special move that makes you jump high. There are two game modes: * Time: In this mode, you knock people off the stage to get points! If the time runs out, and all people have tied, then ”Sudden Death” commences! In “Sudden Death”, people have 300% damage, so '''WATCH OUT! * Stock: People have a set number of stocks (lives). If people get knocked off the screen, they lose a stock! There are other modes too: * 1P Mode (Classic Mode in later games): In this mode, you fight characters in a arcade like mode, then at the end, you fight, the one, and only, '''''MAAAAASTEEER HAND! * Training: Just what it says on the tin, you have freedom, you can customise the training battle whether you like! * Break the Targets: One of the modes in classic mode! You smash targets! * Board the Platforms: Unfortu-nately, later games don‘t have this mode! There, that’s all! Graphics The graphics are kinda primitive, but it’s the first game! So it‘s supposed to be like that! Sound Music One of the best. It has memorble tracks like: * Bonus Stage * Battlefield 64 * The Intro theme * Peach’s Castle * And my favourite: Final Destination 64! Voice Acting The announcer is voiced by Jeff Manning, he is kinda annoying when im at the title, because he shouts loudly the game’s name. There are also some memorable lines, for example, ”Falcon... PAWNCH!” SFX It sounds like a Bowling Alley! Cutscenes The intro and ending cutscenes are the only ones Reception Fans and Critics Super Smash Bros. received mostly positive reviews, with criticism mostly directed towards the game's single-player mode. GameSpot's former editorial director, Jeff Gerstmann, noted the single-player game "won't exactly last a long time". Instead, he praised the multi-player portion of the game, saying that it is "extremely simple to learn". He called the game's music "amazing". IGN's Peer Schneider agreed, calling the multiplayer mode "the game's main selling point", while GameCritics.com's Dale Weir described Super Smash Bros. as "the most original fighting game on the market and possibly the best multiplayer game on any system". Brad Penniment of Allgame said the game was designed for multiplayer battles, praising the simplicity of the controls and the fun element of the game. There were criticisms, however, such as the game's scoring being difficult to follow. In addition, the single-player mode was criticized for its perceived difficulty and lack of features. My Thoughts It’s awesome! Replay Value The game has 4 unlockable characters, one unlockable stage! Final Thoughts Overall... Super Smash Bros. is a good start to the franchise! Final Verdict Gameplay: 9/10 Graphics: 6/10 Sound: 9/10 Cutscenes: 4/10 Overall: